The Queen of Arendelle High
by MusicHerself
Summary: Oh shit, Oh hell. Elsa Froze was her tutor. Glorious, beautiful, silent queen Froze was her tutor. Well, maybe being dumb isn't so bad after all!Elsa's the smartest chick in school and doesn't do anything to look beautiful; the queen without knowing it. Now, when a chirpy redhead needs her to be her tutor, how will these two opposites make it work? Cover pic link on my profile.
1. My tutor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Sonya and Dartin. Pretty basic really.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school!" Anna complained.

"No one does Anna, but it's our 2nd year of high school so get used to it." A slim brunette told her. Anna huffed and followed the tanish girl down stairs.

"Where the fuck is he?" The girl muttered while looking around the room. Anna searched the room as well.

"KRISTOFF!" The girl suddenly yelled. Anna tensed a bit from surprise but relaxed knowing it was just the girl yelling.  
Suddenly a blonde boy darted out of the kitchen and into the room.

"Anna? Sonya? What is it!?" He exclaimed. Sonya lifted their school bags.

"Uh, school. Us. Late." She said simply. Kristoff nodded.

"Right, um, can you help my with my tie?" He asked. Sonya rolled her brown eyes and walked over to him. Anna hummed to herself while flattening out her uniform. It was a white top and a navy blue skirt, the girls didn't wear ties unless they wanted too. The boys were the same. Except they had pants not skirts, and it was needed for them to wear ties.

"Alright. Let's go." Sonya commanded. Kristoff said goodbye to his dog Sven before marching out the door with the two girls.

* * *

"You'd think private school would be rich enough for buses." Kristoff stated. Sonya rolled her eyes at him.

"You'd wonder how you even got into this school." Sonya muttered at him.

"You calling me dumb?!" Kristoff clenched his teeth and stared down at her.

"If you were smart you wouldn't have to ask to know the answer!" She spit back him. They glared at each other until Anna smiled at them.

"You two always fight in the morning. It's a bad habit." She told them. They huffed at each other before ignoring each other.

The School's highest tower came into view.

"Ready for hell?" Sonya asked.

"Bring it." Kristoff smiled at her. Sonya High-fived him before turning to Anna.

"You ready Red?" She asked. Anna smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"I totally forgot about the 3 tests we had today! I was soo not ready for them!" Anna groaned at the lunch table. Sonya and Kristoff kept eating as if their friend was fine.

"We asked this morning. You said you were ready." Sonya said simply. Anna jerked her head up.

"YOU KNEW!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Kristoff nodded.

"We both knew. You never asked. You should have remembered yourself Red." He told her. Anna sat up straight and stared at them.

"You both _know_ I'm an idiot! Would a little heads up kill you!?" She asked. Sonya and Kristoff turned to each other for a second and then back at Anna.

"Yes." They answered in unison before returning to their lunches. Anna threw her hands in the air and frowned.

"My friends are useless!" She exclaimed to the sky. Sonya put down her sandwich and crossed her arms.

"We aren't the only people who know how stupid you are. But we're the only people who know and _still _choose to be around you in public."

Anna's jaw dropped.

"Thank you Sonya. Kristoff! Stop laughing! It wasn't funny!"

The redhead grabbed her raisins and started throwing them at her "friends"

"Anna! Not the uniform!" Sonya yelled at her. Anna laughed with them but stopped her raisin attack.

* * *

Anna sat down in her usual seat next to the window and let herself day dream. Music class was the only class where Anna didn't have to focus or try to keep up. She knew it all already. The history of music wasn't something she knew completely, and that's what had her grade suffering. Put her to play any instrument and she will with ease, but a written test? That she could not give you.

Anna was brought back to the world as the door slide open and a beautiful blonde came in.

"Miss Froze, Please take a seat." The girl's expression remained serious as she took her seat. Anna always caught herself staring at the beauty in class. Those narrow blue eyes she adored the most. She wanted to stare straight into them but was afraid of how intense they could be. The pale girl was known through out the entire school because of her grades and not to mention the fact that the entire student body drooled over her. Yet she never spoke to anyone. Or made the slightest contact. The only person she spoke to (or allowed to speak to her and follow her around) was a boy named Dartin. He was equally as serious as the stunning girl, also as handsome. The thing was, even when she was adored by everyone, she seemed to only _tolerate_ the presents of other people. She kept to herself, and the only thing Anna knew was her name. Anna had never even heard the girl's voice before! Some people doubted she had one.

Class seemed to fly, since Anna was entertained staring at the blonde and counting each time her slim fingers would flip a page in her book. Suddenly Anna was snapped out of her thoughts at the school's ending bell. Anna sat there and watched the girl pack her book away and leave the room. The boy Dartin already waiting for her at the door.

* * *

"How was school?" Sonya asked while adding a new color to her painting. Anna shrugged and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I guess it was nice." She admitted.

"Did you talk to Froze?" Sonya asked. Anna groaned and sat up.

"Her name is Elsa, and no. Are you crazy? She barely looks up at me, much less talk to me." Anna complained. Sonya washed her brush to get a different color.

"We call her Froze due to respect, the only person her knows her well enough to use her first name is Dartin." She said simply.

"Why do you use Dartin's first name?" Anna questioned. Sonya put down her brush and turned to her.

"Anna, he's my brother." Anna felt stupid again and fell back onto the bed.

"Why don't you stop drooling over something you aren't going to get and date Kristoff." Sonya stated calmly. Anna shot up and gaped at her.

"Kristoff? He's like my brother! Ew, NO!" She said groaning again. Sonya sighed and put down her paints.

"You're hopeless." The taller girl said. Anna sat on her bed again and shrugged.

"Hopeless but in love." She dodged.

"Hopeless and stupid that's what." Sonya shot back. Anna frowned and lay on her back again. She didn't know how exactly to get Elsa to notice her, but for now, she'd play with Sven to her heart's content.

* * *

The next day Anna walked into her music class as always and sat down in her seat as always. Sonya told her to actually pay attention in class today but Anna doubted how that was going to happen when a certain blonde kept catching her eye. Class flew by and once again Anna understood nothing of what the teacher said.

"Miss Sun and Miss Froze, please see me after class." The teacher stated. Anna looked over at Froze, she was just standing there with a blank expression. A beautiful but blank expression, according to Anna. The students filed out of the room and Dartin stood by the door. Froze waved him away and he did. No questioning expressions, no raising of eyebrows, he just left. The two girls stepped to the front of the classroom and to the teacher's desk. Froze stood there calmly while Anna fidgeted with the hem of her button up shirt.

"Miss Froze, I wish to ask a favor of you." The teacher began. Froze didn't answer, and her expression did not change, not even a flicker of her eye. She just stared at him. The teacher turned to Anna.

"Miss Sun, you are remarkable with instruments, but your test grades may not pull you through this class." He said sadly. Anna's eyes widened, she could **not **fail this class, she needed the credits.

"But, I was hoping Miss Froze would tutor you." They both turned to Froze. "Would you?" He asked. She didn't answer for a few seconds, but in the end she nodded slightly. Oh shit, Oh hell. Elsa Froze was her tutor. Glorious, beautiful, silent queen Froze was her tutor. Well, maybe being dumb isn't so bad after all!

The teacher smiled and placed his hand over Anna. "You have hope Miss Sun, a lot of hope." With that he dismissed the two girls, but they just stood outside of his room. Anna began to fidget with her white shirt again. The blonde was staring straight ahead and out a window.

"Um, so...You want to come to my place?" Anna asked. Froze turned her head towards Anna.

She froze.

Anna's mouth opened slightly as she stared into those deep eyes. She felt like she was swimming in them. Up close Elsa was much more beautiful. Anna could feel her face heat up even though cool eyes where staring at her. Those eyes were nothing like she pictured them, they looked and felt so much better.

"I-Um- You-..." Suddenly Anna was at a lost for words. The girl in front of her had the power to that just by looking at her. Anna was amazed.

Anna snapped out of her thoughts and was fully embarrassed at how stupid she was being.

"Ek! Uh, you know we don't have to go to my place, we could go you yours. Unless you don't want me over there. Because that's totally fine. My place is good! I live near here. Maybe you need my number. Or I could just walk you after school there! Sorry, This is awkward! Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward! You're gorgeous. Wait- what!?" Anna covered her mouth and knew her entire face must have been red. Froze blinked but then smiled slightly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper than writing something on it. She held it out and Anna took it gently. Without a second smile or glance, Froze turned around and left.

* * *

Anna ran all the way home with a smile on her face. She was content and on cloud nine, she couldn't wait to tell Sonya about it.

* * *

"Slow down! Cheese-it! You're talking faster than Kristoff when he's talking about ice!" Sonya told a overly excited girl. The redhead tried not to bounce off the walls, but she was so giddy she might try it. Anna sat down and used all the power she could muster to calm herself.

"Ok! Elsa...GAVE ME HER NUMBER!" Anna yelled jumping off the bed again. Sonya smiled and hugged her friend.

"Cool. How'd you get it."

"She's my tutor."

"Your dumbness is paying off!"

"I KNOW! Wait...HEY!"

* * *

"When should I text her?" Anna asked. Sonya flipped a page in her book and shrugged.

"When you feel like studying." She replied. In Sonya's head she added "_Which would be never." _Sonya smiled to herself as Anna kept staring at her phone.

"Tomorrow after school. I'll text her then." Anna concluded. Sonya didn't pay attention nor did she care. Kristoff was playing with Sven outside and that was excuse enough to get the redhead out of the room so she could read in peace.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm music and I hope you liked this chapter! In fact you can tell me how much you liked it in the reviews box right under this! You don't have to have an account to review, so good ahead. Be nice! :) Bye!

~Music


	2. Marshmallow

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! And thank you all for the reviews:) Enjoy this one:)

* * *

Anna hummed to herself as she walked into her classroom. She sat down and took out a notebook and pen. Although Elsa was tutoring her, she didn't want to be too stupid so Elsa would have to stress over her more. Anna had never seen Elsa stress though. She wondered if the girl ever stressed. Anna glanced the the blonde beauty. Elsa's braid was resting on her right shoulder and she had a thin black head band in between her bangs and hair. Her eyes were narrow as usual and looking down at a book. The blue eyes scanned the page with ease.

"Class, today we talk about the history of french music." The teacher began, snapping Anna out of her trance.

Anna was so lost at the end of class. Her notebook looked like she had no idea what she was talking about, mostly because she didn't. She had no idea what any of what she wrote had to do with _anything! _Anna groaned and put her book away as the class started to end. The bell rang and Anna got up to talk to Elsa before she left.

"Froze?" She asked just as the blonde had stepped out the door. Anna caught up with her and was met with two piercing brown eyes.

It was Dartin. She'd known Dartin for a long time, she was no stranger to him. But she was still amazed by his looks. He spiky yet soft hair, the way his shirt looked so crisp. No wonder the girls swooned over him. (If they weren't swooning over Elsa that was) Elsa had her back to Anna but her head was turned to the side and her eye was in a narrow corner looking at her with the blank expression she always wore.

"Um, I was wondering if you were busy...To maybe tutor me?" She asked meekly. Elsa didn't look like she was going to answer and even if she was, Dartin's low voice would have bet her to it.

"She's busy today. Sorry, tomorrow perhaps?" He told her. Anna tried her best to hide her disappointment. She looked at Elsa over Dartin's shoulder she wasn't even looking at Anna anymore, her eyes and gone forward and out the window again. Anna let her eyes fall to the ground as she faked a smile and nodded. Both Dartin and Froze left, not a word more. Not the slightest glance. Did Froze not like her? She could ask the teacher for a new tutor. But Anna didn't want that. She wanted Elsa.

Sadly, Anna turned down the hallway to go home.

* * *

"Aren't you going to call her?" Sonya asked. Anna's phone was on the other side of the bed while Anna sat listening to music.

"No." She said flatly, disappointment obvious in her voice. "She's busy."

"Says who?" Sonya retorted.

"Your brother!" Anna shot back.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sonya tried. Anna huffed.

"That's what he said. Except he said it in a butler tone and used different wording." Anna complained. Sonya smiled and shook her head lightly.

"It's going to take some time Anna." She said softly. Anna rested her head on the dash board. How long was "_it" _going to take? Sonya bit her lip since she had no other words to comfort her friend with. Luckily Kristoff was about to come in with some plans.

Kristoff burst into the room with a grin. Sven going under his legs and onto Anna's bed.

"Who wants to go to the park with Sven!?" Kristoff asked. Sonya looked over at the non moving redhead.

"Come on Anna! Let's go play with Sven at the park!" Sonya said excitedly. Anna looked down at Sven and saw his puppy dog eyes.

"Aw alright. Just for Sven." Anna got up and left the room with Sven.

"Thank you." Sonya whispered to the blonde boy. Kristoff blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It- It was nothing." With that they followed after Anna.

* * *

"It's so pretty today." Anna said taking in the cool air and the scent it carried. Grass, air, water. Anna loved all of natures smells, mostly the ones of water and ice, but strawberries came a close second. She was happy that winter was nearing. She knew that during the winter, Elsa would stand outside of school when it snowed and she would look so beautiful, like she was born to be in the snow. She also never used a jacket, a light sweater is all she would wear, and that was on really cold days. Some kids called her the snow Queen, no doubt she looked like one.

Anna sat down on a swing and giggled at the sight of her two friends playing with the brown dog. Her eyes began to wonder around the park. There was another girl on a different bench reading a book. Her hair looked exactly like Elsa's. In fact, Anna was sure that was Elsa. Anna got up and then sat back down. She looked over at her friends. She felt like she should leave.

* * *

And awoke the next day to a day panting on her face.

"Sven. Get off the bed." The weird part was, the dog wasn't on the bed. Anna opened her eyes to see a GIANT white dog in front of her.

"SONYA!" Anna screeched. Sonya burst into the room and then smiled. Anna was already on the corner of her bed, trying to get away from the beast. Sonya bent down to pet and ruffle the dog's long and fluffy fur.

"Isn't he cute?" Sonya asked. Anna gaped at her in disbelief.

"You stand up straight and it reaches under you breasts!" Anna exclaimed. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax Anna, he's friendly. I did research on him and he's called a Causaian Ovtcharka."

"You can't even say it's name correctly!"

"So?"

"Get it out of here!"

"We let Sven stay here!"

"He's a German Shepherd! Harmless German Shepherd!"'

"Marshmallow is harmless!"

"Marshmallow!?"

"Yeah! See how fluffy he is?" Sonya pushed forward some of the dog's white mane. Anna shook her head like Sonya was crazy, even though that dog was amazingly fluffy.

"Look, I even trained him to know that's his name. He's also a guard dog Anna!" Sonya said excitedly. Anna felt like a mother talking to a child.

"If it makes you feel any better he's a shepherd too. Just called a Circassian sheep dog." Sonya grinned. Anna mumbled to herself, swearing she was going to regret this.

"Alright. Alright! Fine. We keep him. Just make sure he's trained." Anna said climbing off the bed. Sonya grinned.

"He already is! Come, I'll show you." Sonya led Anna and Marshmallow outside.

"Marshmallow, come." The dog trotted over to Sonya with ease.

"Sit." He sat.

"Roll over." He rolled.

"Beg." Oh boy he begged.

"High Five." He did that too.

"Lick Anna." And that he did.

"ALRIGHT! Call him off!" She screeched. Sonya did some fancy whistle and Marshmallow trotted back to her. He sat down beside her and she scratched his neck.

"He also know the command protect. Which could come in handy." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said waving her hand and walking back inside.

"You'll love him!" Sonya called from behind.

"Sure I will." Anna called back.

* * *

"Holy shit, are you sure that's even a dog!?" Kristoff asked as Marshmallow emerged into the living room with Sven. Sonya huffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course he's a dog! He's train like one too!" Kristoff nodded but could not take his eyes if the white beast. Sonya left the room to play with the two dogs outside.

"Um...Anna." Kristoff said looking down at his hands. Anna turned to him.

"hm?"

"I-...Never mind..." He sighed. Anna raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What-?"

"YOU GUYS! LOOK AT WHAT MARSHMALLOW IS DOING!" Sonya yelled with grin as she burst into the room. They all went back outside and Anna was amazed at what was happening. Marshmallow was growling and looked ready to attack a boy that had stepped onto their lawn. The boys lifted his foot and Marshmallow smiled in his doggy way. The boy lowered his foot and Marshmallow's hair's would stand on end.

"Hans! Stop messing with the dog!" Kristoff yelled over at him with a smirk. Hans lifted his foot off the lawn and stood on the sidewalk.

"Why does he only growl at me?" Hans asked Sonya. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"I trained him to not growl at only Anna, Kristoff and I."

"Why didn't you train him to not growl at me?" Sonya huffed again and narrowed her eyes.

"You slipped my mind." She said flatly. Did Anna miss something? It was like the two hated each other! Maybe they did...Maybe Elsa hated her...Wait, how'd Elsa get into her thoughts!? Anna shook her head and went back inside. Funny how the girl she's never even hear a word from, just happens to be the only thing she can think about.

* * *

I like reviews and I like my readers! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And keep being awesome

~Music Loves YOU


	3. Bunny Olaf

Thank you everyone for the support! Keep being awesome cuz this chapter is for you guys. Oh I forgot to tell you I made a deviantart where I'll post my 'Queen of Arendelle high' I can't really draw on the laptop with a mouse, but my sketches I will try to upload, because those I'm actually good at! It's the same user name and I havent uploaded anything yet! SO don't go on it until I says ok?

Enjoy!

* * *

Anna felt great warmth from the beast laying next to her.

"Marshmallow...I gotta go to school..." She said with sleep thick in her voice. Marshmallow stepped off the bed and trotted out of the room. Anna sat up and stretched. She looked over at her phone.

_"Tomorrow perhaps?" _Dartin's words echoed in her head. Anna grabbed the phone and sent a text. Snapping it shut, Anna jumpped out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

"I'm hungry! I forgot to pack a lunch! Why didn't you guys remind me?" Kristoff groaned. Anna smirked.

"You should have remembered yourself Krist." She said flatly like he did to her. Kristoff glared lightly at her and huffed.

"I don't need food anyways..." He mumbled. Sonya rolled her eyes and pushed her plate towards him.

"Just eat it. Damn, I can't read with you two around!" She told them while picking up her book again.

"Thanks Sonz!" Kristoff grinned. Sonya waved her hand around but kept herself engrossed in her book.

Anna finished her food blankly. There was only one more period left in the day and she hadn't gotten a text back. She sighed. Maybe she should give up hope and ask for a new tutor.

Lunch ended and she left towards her class without a word.

* * *

"Goodmorning cla-" Anna sighed and stared out the window. She couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde. No matter how much her eyes begged her.

"Miss Sun." She heard her name. Anna looked back at the teacher.

"Yes?" She asked. The teacher stared at her.

"Please come up here." Anna's eyes widened. What had class been about? What was happening. She sat there for a second before swallowing and getting up.

"Turn to the class." He instructed and Anna obeyed. Her eyes staring at the ground. She glanced up at Froze, she was reading her book.

"Play." He commanded handing her a violin. Anna lifted her head and put the violin where it needed to be. She closed her eyes.

_Relax...Breathe..._

Beautiful music filled the room and she cut it short when the teacher nodded.

"I want you all the write a report on how she performed." He turned towards Anna.

"Good job. You should write a list on thing you need to improve on." He smiled at her and she stumbled to her seat. Anna felt her face become beat red. He eyes travled to Froze. She was staring right at her.

Just at her... Like she was the only girl in the room. She liked this feeling. She adored it. But the bell rang and end it cruelly. Anna pried her eyes away and packed up her things. As she got she felt someone next to her. She looked up and couldn't help the smile on her face. It was Froze. Froze lifted her phone to show Anna the text she had sent.

_Hey Froze... I was wondering if you wanted to tutor me today. If you could..._

Anna looked up at Froze.

"Is that a yes?" She asked. Froze nodded and turned to leave.

"H-Hey wait up!" Anna called behind her. She followed Elsa outside of the school and Elsa turned left.

"Um... Froze, my house is to the right." She said. Froze didn't turned around and kept walking. Anna jogged to catch up with Elsa. They walked in silence...Anna didn't like the silence.

"Where's Dartin?" No response.

"I like your hair." Anna blurted. Her face turned a nice shade of red. SHe glanced up at Elsa. Was she blushing? ...Froze was blushing! Anna got Froze to blush! She smiled to herself. Who would have thought.

Suddenly Froze took a left and walked towards a house. Anna followed suit. Froze opened the door and left her shoes at the door, Anna did the same.

"What are we going to start wit- OMG A BUNNY!" Anna screeched passing Froze to lift the fluffiest white bunny she had ever seen. The bunny wiggled it's nose, it's blue nose... The tips of it's ears were blue too. Froze walked past the cute redhead and sat down at a table. She beckoned for Anna to sit down and she did, bringing the bunny with her.

"What's his name?" Anna asked petting his head as Froze took out so books. She looked at Anna through the corner of her eye.

"Olaf." She answered. Anna's mouth hung agape. Her voice was so smooth, clean, and just plain beautiful, there was nothing about Elsa that wasn't beautiful.

Olaf began snuggling under her shirt.

"W-Whoa! What's he doing?" Anna asked trying to find a comfortable way of having a bunny in her shirt. Elsa allowed herself to smile at the freckle-faced girl. She thought the girl was cute in several ways. If only Anna knew that!

"He likes warm hugs." Elsa explained. Anna felt her heart beating louder. She LOVED Elsa's voice, she wanted to record it.

"Do you?" She asked after a moment of silence. Elsa stopped her movements of getting everything organized and stared at Anna. A moment past before Elsa finally opened her mouth.

"I-"

"Froze." A voice said firmly. Elsa's smile faded and she was blank again.

"What is she doing here?" Dartin said coldly. Anna flinched and held Olaf closer as Elsa didn't answer. She got extremely nervous until she felt Elsa's foot tap hers. Anna looked up and she wasn't looking at her. She look at the table and saw a paper upside down out of all of them.

_Don't fear him._

It said. Then it hit her, she's known Dartin. If he did anything to her, he'd see Sonya about it. And Marshmallow, oh yes, he'll face Marshmallow too. Anna sits up straighter and clears her throat.

"Els- Froze is tutoring me." She said calmly. Dartin left the house and she let out a breath.

"Why do you put up with him?" Anna asked. Elsa shrugged and crumpled the message. Anna frowned. She was like silent flower. Serious and beautiful. Froze wasn't shy, she kept to herself, and Anna was so close to making her open up. Anna leaned forward and tried not to crush Olaf with her stomach.

"Thank you..." Anna started. Elsa looked up from the paper's blankly. "For helping me." Anna finished offering a smile. Froze stared at her, at least she wasn't staring blankly.

_I love you..._

Anna added in her mind. Not a single doubt that it wasn't true.

* * *

OK! So we've got the ball! Now we just got to get it rolling! Who's with me!? :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter

~Music


	4. Join me to a party?

People want the ball to roll? Well, I think I can give it a little kick...:)

* * *

Anna smiled stupidly at her cereal as the trio ate breakfast. Both Sonya and Kristoff stared at their humming friend.

"What bug bit you?" Sonya asked eyeing the girl. Anna smiled up at her.

"Elsa Froze bit me." She said cheerfully. Sonya nodded slowly and Kristoff frowned. He spooned at his food angrily.

"I don't think you should get caught up with her too much. You might get hurt." Kristoff mumbled. Sonya glared at him and kicked him under the table. He shrugged and pretended Sonya never kicked him. "I'm just saying. She doesn't open up to people. You probably won't get far with her any ways."

"Kristoff." Sonya spit. Anna stood up and placed her bowl in the sink without a word. "Anna he-" Anna ran up stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Sonya turned her head towards Kristoff slowly. Her fists were digging in her palms and her teeth were clenched. She glared at him with such a fire Kristoff felt his hair burn. "You are an ASS when you're jealous." Sonya spit at him, saying 'ass' slowly for him to get the point. She got up and followed the redhead up the stairs.

Sonya knocked on the door.

"Go away." Came a muffled voice.

"Anna, it's me. Can I come in?" She asked. There was silence.

"Is he with you?" Anna asked. Sonya shook her head and snapped her fingers. Marshmallow came out of her room and trotted next to her.

"Only me." The door opened and Marshmallow snuggled up against Anna legs. "Unless you were talking about him." Sonya said lightly and smiling. Anna forced a smile and walked into her room Marshmallow following close behind the depressed girl. Sonya shut the door behind her as Marshmallow rested his head on Anna lap, who said dogs didn't understand what was happening, he may not know the reason but he knew how to make it better. Anna smiled wryly at the snow monster who was being so cute at the moment. "Told you'd love him." Sonya said kneeling in front of her friend.

Anna laughed lightly and shrugged. "Guess you proved me wrong." She choked on 'wrong'.

Sonya sat on her heels and placed her hand on Anna's knee. "Kristoff is jerk, don't listen to him." Sonya told Anna.

The freckle-faced girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know." She said continuing to pet Marshmallow.

"In fact, I totally ship Elsanna." Sonya said with a smile.

"Elsanna?" Anna asked confused. Marshmallow raised his head and tilted it, AS IF he understood.

"Elsanna. Elsa and Anna. You two would look cute together." Sonya grinned as Anna started to turn red. Even though the girl was red. She was over whelmed with happiness. She was smiling so big and stupidly it hurt her cheeks. She covered her burning face and ridiculous smile by leaning down and burying her face in Marshmallow's fur. She also may have squealed. Sonya laughed the girl. "It was a good idea huh?" Sonya asked.

Anna lifted her face from the soft fur and grinned even wider. "Say it again." She ordered. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"I ship **_Elsanna_**." Sonya said proudly. Anna squealed again and Marshmallow didn't seem to mind. Anna smiled into his fur.

Elsanna...Elsanna..._Elsanna..._

She was putting that on a shirt. She will promise you that!

* * *

Anna and Sonya sat down at their usual table and started to eat without Kristoff. Anna was half way through her lunch when a hand slapped down on the table next to her plate. She jumped and looked up to see Dartin staring down at her.

"I want you to stay away from Elsa." He told her firmly. His expression was serious. Anna stayed silent and wanted to disappear. What had she done? She thought Elsa liked her, or at least found her not annoying.

Sonya stood and put her hands on the table while leaning forward. "Do we have a problem?" She asked. Dartin's eyes glanced to his sister before turning back to Anna. He opened his mouth again but Sonya was suddenly in between the two and pushing Dartin back. "I asked you something Bro." She pushed through gritted teeth. Dartin fixed his clothing before looking at her with the blank expression he always wore and walked away. "What the fuck is his problem?" Sonya mumbled sitting down. Anna shrugged but couldn't help but feel chills running down her spine.

* * *

Anna felt eyes glued to her the enter class and she couldn't figure out why the owner of those eyes was staring at her. Had they switched places? The class ended and Anna got up quickly to leave. She saw the door, she was so close to freedom but a hand stopped her at the door. Anna liked the feeling of the cold hand and she turned her head to see Froze. Anna squeaked in her head and was happy it wasn't out loud.

"Are we studying today?" Her angelic voice asked. Anna was taken back by two things. 1. Elsa's voice, 2. The fact she wanted to study with her! Anna tried her best not to let her jaw drop. Anna always dreamed of Elsa's voice. It was so much better than she thought it would be. Suddenly Anna realized what the blonde had said and bit her lower lip.

"B-But Dartin said-"

"Dartin?"

Anna swallowed and looked at the ground. "He told me to stay away from you." She forced out. Elsa's face showed signs of confusion, which was good for the redhead. Since that meant Froze did like her.

Froze's face went blank again and she finally released Anna's arm. Anna tried not to show her disappointment. Froze began to walk away but she stopped. She turned her head to the side and her eye rested in the corner.

"You can come study when ever you want. Ignore Dartin." She said it calmly yet firmly. Anna smiled to herself as the girl walked away. Anna wished Elsa spoke more often. At least they were getting somewhere. Anna smiled to herself, was it possible she had already fallen in love with Elsa's voice?

* * *

Anna and Sonya sat on the couch watching TV.

"Your brother is an ass." Anna said randomly.

Sonya didn't seemed affected by this for she kept watching TV and replied simply. "And you're complaining to me because...?"

Anna shrugged. "You can kick his butt for me."

Sonya rolled her eyes as Marshmallow walked into the room and laid down at their feet. "Complain to Marsh." Sonya replied.

Anna huffed and got on the ground and laid next to Marshmallow. "Can you bite Sonya's brother's butt?" She asked like a child which earned a laugh from Sonya. Marsh rolled over as if to ignore Anna. Anna sat up and opened her mouth in mock hurt. "Ouch Marsh, that really hurt." She complained. Sonya kept laughing at the redhead.

* * *

Anna sat on the floor with Olaf as Elsa went to her room for her bag. This had been the 2nd time Anna had came to study with Froze. And even through she knew Froze hadn't completely opened up to her, she had made herself at home.

"She has such a pretty house. I want to come more often. What do you think Olaf?"

"I think he'd like that." Elsa said monotone as she walked into the room. Anna's face turned 50 shades of red as Elsa sat herself at the table. Anna got up with Olaf and sat down with her.

"I...Um... Just curious, but why would he like it?" Anna asked. she NEEDED to know. Elsa looked up from her papers. Her blank expression switched with a small smile.

"I've noticed he's very fond of you. Usually he only lets me touch him, not even Dartin can hold him without getting bitten. But he even _looks _for you when you're here." She replied. Anna nodded slowly and looked down at her own papers. She had hoped the reason was because Elsa liked seeing her. "However, he may not be the only one who enjoys your company." She added lightly. Anna's head snapped up to look at Elsa. She was going through papers like what she said was normal or simply did not happen. But Anna knew it happened; and she was very happy it did.

* * *

"I don't get it! Why would I need to know when and who created the violin?" Anna said frustrated.

Elsa didn't seem bothered by this as she shrugged. "Maybe you will go on a game show and they ask you that question." She said. Anna laughed even though Froze didn't. Froze hadn't realized she had said something funny. "What?" She asked.

Anna stopped her laughing but had a few giggles here and there. "It was funny, what you said. Like a joke." Anna told her. Elsa nodded her head slowly and returned to writing on a paper. Anna put both her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. If Elsa was like a flower, Anna wondered how much she could get Elsa to open up to her.

"Do you go out often?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head. "Why don't you?" Anna asked again. Elsa put down her pencil then piled her papers up and put them away.

"Dartin doesn't think it's safe, also I have no reason to go out nor with whom to go out with." Elsa replied. Anna smiled at her.

"What if you had a reason and someone to go with?"

"I'd have to ask Dartin to go."

"What is it with you and Dartin!?" Anna asked.

Elsa only looked at her. "He only wishes to protect me."

"I'll protect you." Anna said throwing her hands in the air. Anna blushed and calmed herself. "Look, this weekend there's going to be a party. I want to take you."

"Why?" Elsa asked tilting her head.

_Stop being so cute... _Anna mumbled in her head. "Think of it as a thank you for the tutoring."

Elsa didn't speak for awhile. "But Dartin-" Anna stood up and grabbed her bag.

"-Dartin won't find out. Trust me." Anna said going to Elsa's door. At the door she stopped and turned around to look at Elsa. "Dream to be free." And left.

Outside of Elsa's house Anna let out a shaky breath. She did NOT know where that courage came from. Outside she may have looked like she knew what she was doing but inside she was panicking like a little baby.

"Ew, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. Anna took her eyes off the ground and looked up and Snow. Anna swallowed and held her hand to her chest.

"I was studying with El-Froze..." Anna told her. Snow rolled her eyes and walked pasted her. A blonde girl with blue eyes kept her eyes trained on the ground as she walked by Anna. Finally the brunette stopped and smiled at her.

"Don't listen to Snow, and Cinderella is just a little shy. I'll see you at school okay?" The brunette told her, holding a book to her chest. Anna smiled at her and sighed.

"Thanks, and I know Cinderella's shy, and sure. I'll see you then." Anna said walking away.

Belle waved to her before turning around herself. "Hey wait." Belle said suddenly remembering something. Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at Belle. "Megara and Sonya were looking for you." She told her. Anna smiled a thank you and waved to Belle before Snow came out and to get her. Anna smiled contently on her walk home. Belle, Cinderella and Megara were all in her chorus. Cinderella may not have the loudest voice but damn she was good. That's how the 3 became friends, helping Cinderella sing louder. In fact the whole chorus was her friend, since they voted her president. Snow had quit chorus when Anna became Prez, that's when Anna became a target. But Anna didn't mind. Her chorus was fun! Belle didn't mind talking to her when Snow was around, Cinderella on the other hand did. Anna still didn't care.

Finally Anna opened the door to her house.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Screeched Sonya. Anna almost yelled back from fright. Suddenly Megara burst from the kitchen and into the room.

"YOU!" She yelled. Anna then screamed. Megara walked over and stood next to Sonya. "So? Explain yourself." Meg said putting her hand on her hip. Sonya crossed her arms and hitched her chin, beckoning for an answer.

Anna sighed. "I was studying with Elsa." The frowns on the girls' faced slowly faded and turned upwards in to a grin.

"Tell." Sonya started.

"Us." Megara added.

"Everything." They finished in unison. Anna rolled her eyes as her friends sat her on the couch.

"So?" Meg asked. Smiling happily.

"What happened?" Sonya added with a grin of her own.

Anna laughed at them. "What did you guys want to happen? It's just studying." Anna told them.

Sonya frowned fakely. "It could have been a study date." She fought back.

"Oh yes, what a great date it was with books."

"Could have been sexy books." Meg added as Sonya had.

Anna laughed at them again. "Alright, alright. Let's just say, I may have a date to the party this weekend." Anna told them trying to keep her voice from squeaking. Sonya and Meg both shot up and started jumping on the couch madly squealing their heads off. Suddenly they dropped down.

"Wait. Really? The Queen is going to a party?" Meg asked with doubt.

Sonya nodded. "That doesn't sound like Froze..." She added.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I said I _MAY _I'm not sure she would. But if she doesn't I blame your brother. Did you know it was him who kept her from doing anything FUN!?" Anna told them. Sonya and Meg nodded. Taking in the information. Slowly their grins came back. Only now, they were wicked grins.

"Oh, I sooo know what you're going to wear." Sonya said turning to Meg.

Meg nodded. "And I know what her hair is going to look like." They grinned at each other. Anna swallowed she wasn't sure if to be happy her afraid of what they could do. But for now she wouldn't worry about that. She'd worry about Elsa's response to going her not. If she said no, Anna would train Marshmallow to attack Dartin.

* * *

Ok...That happened. So I hoped you guys liked it! And if your wondering the chorus is pretty much made up of disney princes and princesses.

Girls in the Chorus: Cinderella, Belle, Megara, Ariel, Rapunzel (Anna's cousin),Tiana, and Ella. (Of course Anna as well)

Boys in the Chorus: Henry (Prince Charming from Cinderella), Eric, Naveen(Also in the school band), Louis, and Phillip.

That's pretty much it, why Flynn isn't in the chorus you'll find out soon. Also, I just HAD to add my fav princess (Cinderella) Here, and my mom's (Belle) and my other favs... anyways I hoped to like it. And the ball is sorta rolling. Slow I'll admit. But don't worry, I play soccer and have a strong leg in karate. I'll kick that ball hard and send it rolling down a giant hill soon enough! And as Scar once said... BE PREPARED!

Haha, keep being awesome you guys!

~Music


	5. After party?

Sorry it took so long guys! Mom has my laptop. Most of this was written through my phone. So I'll check it tomorrow when I have my laptop back! But for now, I'll use what I have.

After the first 200 words. I gave up and I'm working on it again now because I'm being held captive in my room by a spider. Yes I am highly afraid of spiders! I was going to kill it with a broom but my stupid brother decided to wack it (not Kill it) and now I have no idea where it is. So i'm stuck in my room until further notice.

* * *

Sonya and Meg were already preparing Anna the second she left the bathroom and entered her own room. They made her wear a white short sleeve shirt that had the words 'follow your dreams' in cursive. Anna sat in a chair with just undies on as Meg did her hair and Sonya picked out shorts for her.

"I like these, but I want you to go as the realistic dreamer. You get me?" Sonya said bringing back two pairs of shorts. Anna actually didn't get Sonya but Meg did.

"I get you. I think the ones on the right." Meg said without losing focus as her fingers weaved through Anna's hair and styled it. Sonya nodded and went to put the other shorts back.

"I don't get why you guys are trying so hard to fix me up." Anna told them.

Megara and Sonya just smiled. "First of all, we aren't really trying." Meg started.

Sonya nodded as she came back. "Yeah, we don't try hard because you're already pretty. Besides, you're like my little sister, We kind of have to." Sonya added. Anna laughed lightly.

After a good 25 minutes, Anna was finally allowed to look at herself. She smiled at her outfit. The blue faded short shorts did go nicely with the shirt. But Anna's hair, she was deeply amazed by her hair. It was down, her hair parted the same way it always was. It was straight and it started to get curly half way down her head. Then Meg used the strands of white and braided them around her head. "Wow..." Anna whispered.

Panic spread across Sonya's perfect face. "Do you not like the outfit? No, it's the hair isn't it. Oh Goodness! Meg!" Sonya said running a hand through her brown curls.

Meg slapped her lightly on her arm. "Sonya! Calm down, can't you see the look on her face? She's fine." Anna turned to them and grinned widely while nodding.

Sonya smiled and curled her lips into a smirk. "Well, I believe we have a party to go to." She said.

Meg smirked at her and placed one hand on her hip. "I believe we do."

* * *

"Do you think she'll be here?" Anna asked from the back seat as Sonya parked the car.

Meg looked at her from the shotgun seat while unbuckling herself. "I honestly don't know honey. If she doesn't she missed out." She told her. They all got out of the car and went inside, music already blasting in their ears. Sonya stayed with Anna by the couch, waiting for Froze to enter. Meg on the other hand was already in the back yard dancing.

After awhile, Sonya was getting bored. "Anna, I love you and all, and I would love to support you in this, but a party only happens once a week. So-" Sonya said before Meg popped up from behind them.

"-Sonya! Come dance! Some of Wonderboy's sweaty guys keep trying to flirt with me." Meg told her. Sonya got a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at Meg. Then she glanced at Anna. Before she could ask, Anna waved her hand for her to leave. Meg grabbed Sonya's hand and pulled her towards the backyard. Anna smiled and sighed at her friends. A few more minutes passed before Anna threw head back in defeat.

"Hey red, why so down? It's a party! Where people party! Do you know how to party?" Anna lifted her head to see her friend Eric standing next to Kristoff.

Kristoff pushed him slightly. "She knows how! You okay?" He asked her. Anna smiled at them both as they took a seat next to her.

Anna opened her mouth to explain but the doors opened and in came the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. Elsa entered the room with her arms crossed and her usual braid. She wore faded skinny jeans and a blue sweat shirt. And she _still _looked hot! Anna's daydreams got shot down as Dartin followed in behind her. Anna started to smack Kristoff's arm. "I need your help!" She said before he complained.

"With what?" He asked.

Anna pointed to the two who were standing by the door still. "Get Dartin away from Froze." She said.

Kristoff and Eric smirked. "Nice crisp button up shirt? Spiked up hair? Oh, this should be fun." Eric said standing up.

Kristoff got up with him. They both turned around and put their hands to their mouths to make whatever they were going to say louder. Suddenly they yelled at the same time. "DARTIN'S HERE!"

Anna swore all the girls stopped what they were doing and ran towards Dartin, ignoring the blonde standing behind him. Anna high-5ed them as Dartin was carried away by random girls. Once Kristoff realized why Anna wanted Dartin away from Froze, he tried to keep Anna  away from Froze. He was about to speak when Eric grabbed his wrist.

"Come on! I wanna see what they do to Dartin!" He said pulling him away. Anna took a breath as started to walk towards the blonde. _Be charming, charming. Nice, Charming, sexy...__  
_

"You came after all." Anna said leaning up against a wall. Elsa turned around and shrugged lightly. Her arms maintaining crossed across her chest. Anna tried to not let that shot her down. She smiled playfully at the blonde. "Do you like it so far?" _Stupid she just got here! _Anna face palmed herself and Elsa didn't answer. Anna shoved her hands in her pockets. They stood their as people started to slowly realize Froze was at a party. Heads turned and topics were changed as to way Froze was here. Anna noticed and glanced at Froze. She didn't seem to be bothered by being the center of attention, it probably happened a lot at school anyways. Anna bit her lower lip and suddenly remembered Sonya and Meg.

"Hey, why don't we go outside? It's getting hot in here." Anna said. Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Elsa's hand and weaved her through the crowd of people, hoping Froze would ignore their names floating in the air.

_"Is that Froze? With Anna?"_

_"What are they doing together?"_

_"Why is Froze even here?" _

_"Froze goes to parties?" _

Anna ducked her head and dragged Elsa outside. She looked around until she finally saw her two friends. Sonya and Meg were dancing hotly near the pool. A bunch of guys were cheering and whistling at them. That would clearly not help Anna right now. She glanced back at Elsa to see her trying to recognize Sonya. Before she could, Anna dragged her to the side of the house. There the music barely could be heard and no one was there. Anna sighed and leaned her back up against the wall. _Why is my hand warm...? _Anna looked down to see she was still holding Froze's hand. She quickly let go and laughed it off. Once she was done, she shook her head. "Maybe a party wasn't the smartest place to bring you." She said. Elsa didn't answer. They stood there, just waiting for something to happen, something that would make anything better. Something did happen, but it didn't make things better.

A group of guys came around the corner. "See? I told you Froze was here! And Dartin's not with her!" One boy said. They started walking over to them. Anna noticed Elsa tense. _What are these guys thinking about? _She thought to herself. Elsa started to take small steps backwards. Anna could see the panic in her eyes. Why was there panic? "Hey Froze? Aren't you having fun?" One guy said.

Another laughed. "We can all have fun." He said. Anna didn't like this, she didn't know what was going on but these guys were creepy.

_"Dartin protects me..." _Elsa words ringed in Anna's head.

_"Well I can protect you!" _She remembered her response. Anna glanced at Froze to see her glancing between Anna and the boys. _She's expecting you to do something! _

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. "Run." She said firmly. And they did. Elsa followed Anna past houses and crossing streets until Anna suddenly yanked her in between two random houses. They waited there. Anna heard the guys running past where they were. "Where'd they go!?" One said. "I think they went that way!" Another said, pointing further down the streets. Once they were gone, Anna peaked her head out. She sighed when no one was there.

"Hey, wanna go to my house? It's close and probably safer." Anna told Froze. Froze nodded slowly, fear still present in her eyes. Anna smiled at her warmly and took her hand. "Hey...relax, you're with me, you'll be fine. No one got hurt so don't worry about it." Froze nodded and gripped Anna's hand.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Anna said opening the door and letting Froze in. Froze finally let go of Anna's hand, the entire way she had been holding it. Marshmallow and Sven trotted up to her happily. She smiled and petted them both. "Oh, that's Marshmallow and Sven, you can probably guess which one is which. Sonya owns Marsh and Sven just hangs here." Anna explained. Elsa looked at her, her head tilted ever so slightly. _So cute. _Anna realized why Elsa was looking at her confused. "Why are the dogs here? I live with Sonya, My parents died when I was little so Gerda and Kai raised me. They left to work a little while back and left Dartin, Sonya and me here. Dartin doesn't come here often, probably at your house right?" Elsa only shook her head slightly but nodded as well. Anna couldn't tell which was for which.

Sven didn't follow Elsa to the couch, Marsh did and he sat protectively at her side. "Wow! You must be really good with dogs! Sonya had to train him not to growl at Kristoff, but he's already guarding you!" Anna smiled at her. Froze nodded and stared at Marsh. Anna played with her fingers. "Um, I have hot chocolate if you want some." She offered. Elsa's head had snapped towards her just by saying chocolate. "A chocolate fan too huh?" Elsa nodded."Well, I'll get you a mug." Anna disappeared into the kitchen.

_Why is she so cute? _Anna asked herself as she poured the liquid into two mugs. When she got back Elsa was sitting crossed legged on the couch, her black and white vans on the ground. Anna bit her lower lip and handed her the mug. They turned on the TV and watched a movie that was half way through anyways.

"They're dead too." Elsa whispered. Anna turned to her and put her mug on the table. "My parents." Elsa finished.

Anna was happy to hear the sweet melody again, but didn't like what she said. "Who raised you?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a sip of the chocolate, her gaze never left the small coffee table in front of them. "I honestly don't remember, I was always in my room and one day just left for high school." She admitted as she placed the chocolate on the table.

Anna didn't get it. How could you forget the person who raised you? Or at least kept you alive? Even if you did choose to ignore them? But she wouldn't push it. Not today at least. Anna sat back on her side and put her arm up. "You can snuggle into me if you'd like." She said politely.

Elsa stared her for awhile, Anna was blushing madly and staring at the TV. Without thinking, Elsa scooted closer and leaned into Anna. She felt Anna's arm hesitate before falling down around her.

Elsa didn't know why she trusted Anna so much. Why she just let her walk into her life. Maybe she needed this comfort. But she could have asked Belle or Snow. Why Anna? Elsa's eyes fluttered shut. She didn't want to think about it now, not any of it. She'd deal with it in the morning. She'd handle it better, if Anna was still at her side.

* * *

TADA! I finished! I haven't left mt room yet and I'm starving. :( I'm usually cooped up in my room and on the computer playing fantasy games or Zelda on the wii or fan-fiction. But this is different! I have nothing to eat! URGH! I WILL SURVIVE! Haha anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter. I just had to add in more Elsanna! It couldn't be helped:) Bye! I have a spider to hunt down and kill.

~Music


	6. Don't wake me up

I'mmm Bacccckkk! Miss me? Probably not :P anyways, I hope you didn't wait to long and here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy:)

Oh! before I forget! It's going to take me longer to update stories because shit is going down at my house for a few weeks. So bare with me, I'll work on them whenever I can.

Now you may enjoy :)

* * *

Anna woke up with a warm body pressed nicely on to hers. She was confused at first and wondered why there were hairs tickling her nose. Why was there something heavy laying on top of her? And most important, why was she on the couch? Did she fall asleep after the party and Marshmallow decided to nap on top of her?

Anna sniffed the white hair. It was sweet, a scent she loved...and recognized... Anna's eyes snapped opened. She moved her legs slightly and figured out that the _thing_ on top of her, was in fact not Marshmallow, but Elsa Froze herself.

Anna felt her face heat up so much she could probably cook on top of it. Elsa Froze was laying in between her legs, her stomach down and head resting on Anna's chest. How did this happen...? Anna let panic run through her mind before finally calming down. Elsa would never get drunk! This was all probably planned!...Or at least she was aware of what happened.

Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her. Elsa shifted a bit but only to get comfortable in the redhead's arms.

This was insane. What was Anna doing? Elsa was supposed to be at her own house, sleeping alone on her own bed! what was she doing in Anna's arms!? Suddenly it hit her. Sonya...Meg! And oh my goodness...

**Dartin.**

What the fuck would Dartin do when he finds out Elsa's missing!? Correction! He probably already knows she's missing! And when he finds her he is going to kill Anna! This was bad. Anna at least hoped Meg took Sonya to her own home and were both too drunk to remember about her for now.

Right now, Anna needed to focus on Dartin. She looked at the coffee table and saw her phone. It's too far away for her to get it without waking up Elsa. Anna tried anyways, reaching for the phone slowly. Her fingers desperately trying to grab it.

"It's barely 5:30 in the morning, stop trying to get the phone, you'll wake Elsa up." He said. Anna jumped and Elsa stirred, Anna froze not to wake her up. Dartin sighed and just stared at Anna's questioning face. "I live her Anna, I have the keys." He said to calm her. Anna was still questioning him being here. She chose to ignore the feeling and hugged Elsa again. The pale girl snuggled into Anna's freckle-dusted neck.

Moments of silence passed before Dartin spoke again. "I'm amazed really." He said. Anna turned her head toward him. "Elsa...never let anyone this close to her..." He said. Anna continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say for she had no idea what he meant. "She hates parties and crowded gatherings, yet, just for one person. She attended a party. She even went home with them." He sounded hurt in a way, his voice was soft, like he was talking to a child. "I'm even more amazed by how you two are sleeping together." His eyes flickered to Anna. "She_ hates _human contact. She barely allows me or any of her friends to touch her. But here she is, sleeping in your arms." His eyes left Elsa's sleeping face and went to Anna's blue eyes. "I don't know what you did, or what you're doing." He paused and walked over to the door. "Just don't hurt Elsa." He told her before opening the door and leaving.

Anna stared at the door for a while. _Hurt Elsa?_

Anna looked down at the sleeping girl. Her face was so peaceful, a barely noticeable smile graced pink lips. A face Anna saw only once when Elsa was having lunch with Snow and Belle. Cinderella was there too, smiling at her 3 friends. Anna was sitting with Kristoff at another table, Sonya had went somewhere to help Meg with something she couldn't remember. She could only remember Kristoff huffing and telling her to stop being a creep and to stop staring at people. And she remembered Elsa's face of happiness.

Elsa let out a content sigh and shifted slightly upwards Anna more. Anna felt her face heat up again. Then sadness started to settle in her stomach. Anna only had _now_, because later Elsa would awaken and leave Anna. The only time they would talk would be during tutoring. Elsa would go to her usual life and Anna would be back to watching from afar. Maybe she could change that. Maybe after last night something changed. Elsa had opened up to Anna last night. Anna just hoped that Elsa wouldn't regret what she did and block her out again.

That was the only thing she could hope for.

* * *

Elsa stirred as her eyes fluttered open. Her nose was in the crook of someone's neck. _Dartin? _She thought to herself. No, it wouldn't be Dartin he's not allowed to be in her room, then again she's not in her room at the moment. Elsa inhaled and was surprised to find she smelled chocolate and fresh strawberries instead of Dartin's body spray. Elsa lifted her head just enough to see Anna's sleeping face. She smiled slightly at last nights memories and used her hands to lift herself more but found two arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She looked back down on Anna's face, freckles staying still as she breathed. Elsa looked around the well lit room. Light poured from the cracks in the window's curtains.

"Anna." Elsa whispered. Anna's eyes fluttered open. She smiled once she saw Elsa's face in front of hers. "Anna, I need to go." Elsa told her.

Anna's smile faded and her eyes flickered to sadness. "O-of course." Anna said politely, letting her arms fall off Elsa and to her sides. For the first in forever, the cold that greeted Elsa when Anna's arms released her bothered her. She chose to ignore it though,getting off of Anna gracefully. She slipped on her shoes and sweater.

"Thank you. For last night." Elsa said, her voice normal in a mono tone kind of way. Anna forced a smile, but it was so small it wouldn't convince the most completely oblivious human on earth. Elsa felt a weird pain in her chest upon seeing Anna so heartbroken. She didn't like this feeling, she didn't know how to even act upon it. Something seemed to urge her to hug Anna, or something else that Elsa had no idea what it was.

The blonde turned around, this wasn't good. She didn't like not knowing what she was doing, or feeling! Without a word, Elsa Froze walked out of the house. Outside she walked to her own house, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what all of what happened last night and today meant. She was happy it was too early in the morning for anyone to be up and she her make any type of expression.

* * *

Anna stayed in her position on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_"I'm amazed really..." _Dartin's word kept circling her mind along with Elsa's behavior with her.

_"She _hates_ human contact." _That caught Anna of guard. _"She barely allows me or any of her friends to touch her." _

But she slept with Anna on her own will.

_"They're dead too...My parents." _

Not only did she talk to Anna, she told her about her past. But Dartin says she doesn't talk to anyone. Mostly when ever she talks it's in private. Anna started to think hard, gears turning in her head. Even though on the outside she looked like she was daydreaming with the ceiling.

Elsa only spoke to her during Tutoring sessions, which they were always alone at. In fact, the first day Froze tutored her, no matter what she asked on the way to Froze's house, she wouldn't answer. She didn't answer until they were inside her house. Froze asked about tutoring that day in class when everyone had left. It made Anna wonder how many people have actually heard her voice before.

Anna groaned and let her right arm cover her eyes. She didn't know how to act upon any of this. It was weird! Did Elsa like her as a friend or something more?

She couldn't tell.

Marshmallow licked Anna's foot until she got up. She picked up her phone and texted Sonya, she at least needed to know where she was.

After sending the text. Anna got up and went to have breakfast. She served herself a bowl of cereal and watched TV while waiting for Sonya's reply. Once she was done eating and was curled up next to Marsh on the floor, her phone started to sing.

_Hey red! I'm at Meg's house. We looked for you but were drunk and just left, sorry. _Sonya had replied. Anna sighed and shook her head.

_It's fine..._

_We'll be home soon okay?_

Anna placed her phone on the couch behind her and waited for her friends to arrive.

Thirty minutes. Thirty pain staking minutes passed before her friends came through the door.

* * *

Elsa was sitting on the ground much like Anna was doing at her house. Only Elsa had a bunny nibbling on leaves on her lap instead of a giant dog's head. Elsa was dazed and deep in thought as Dartin walked into the room. Without a word he sat next to her. Not bothering her train of thought. He sat crossed legged like her, silence slicing the air like a sword.

"What is this feeling?" Elsa asked. Her eyes stayed glued to the small table's legs.

Dartin never broke his gaze off the floor either. "The feeling in your chest now or the feeling you get in your stomach with Anna?" He asked. They were always so in-sync it didn't surprise her anymore that he known what she was talking about.

"Would you happen to know both?" She asked, still not moving.

Dartin stayed still as well. "The feeling in your chest...It hurts does it not?" Elsa nodded. Dartin continued. "Doesn't it hurt when you're with her does it?" She nodded again. "That feeling is **need, **you need her by your side for reasons you don't know of." He told her.

Elsa nodded slowly, taking in the information. "And the other feeling?" She asked.

Dartin didn't want to admit that feeling to himself, why would he tell her? After a while Elsa looked at him. He looked back. He'd _have _to tell her, simply because she asked him too. No matter how much it hurt. "You...I believe you've fallen for Anna Sun..." He said.

* * *

I'll spell check it later. Goodnight.


	7. More than a tutor

HAHAHA HI!...I'm bored. Just had to do that. Before I begin with my 'Anyways blah blah' I saw confusion that I'd be more than happy to clear up. SO! Dartin is in fact Sonya's brother. Their parents are Gerda and Kai (which are away on a business trip!) Yes Dartin visits Elsa house A LOT and by a lot I mean he could live there if he didn't go back home at night to sleep. So yeah...Dartin is kind of an odd ball but Elsa loves him none the less. ALSO! Anna lives with them because her parents passed away at a young age. And since Gerda and Kai were the closest to her she was raised by them. Yeah...Okay!

ANYWAYS! Here is chapter 7 of QAH. Also! I'd like to thank EVERYONE of the followers or favs! YOU guys are amazing with over 100+ followers! WHOA! Go reading! So, I proudly present, CELEBRATE THE MAGIC! JK, I don't own that. I (seriously) present, More than a tutor.

PS: I want to thank KAS for taking care of that spider.I now roam freely again. Thank you for your service:)

* * *

Elsa and Dartin haven't spoken a word for the past week since their previous conversation. Elsa rarely even spoke to Anna.

Anna...

Anna was the entire reason both perfect humans were acting just a tad bit off. On the outside they did everything they usually did, but on the inside nothing but havoc raged in both their minds. Dartin was dealing with it painfully but seeing right through Elsa's mask, he could feel her confusion. Her desperation in understanding the entire situation.

How could she let herself fall for someone she barely knew? It simply didn't make sense to the blonde. She was sure, positive, that something was just a mistake. Or was it? She acted differently with Anna than she did with others. Why was Anna so different from Belle, or Snow, or Cinderella? All four were girls, she knew all four fairly well. What made Anna so _amazing _that Elsa just fell without knowing it?

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. Today Anna would come to her house for another tutoring. What would Elsa do then? She couldn't teach and not talk at all. She could lie. Say she was feeling ill. Or she could pretend she lost her voice. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock.

She'd wait. She'd just wait and see what happens. All good things to those who wait, correct?

* * *

Elsa petted Olaf on the floor as she ate a bag of chips. She was wearing black short shorts and a light blue hoodie. She had avoided Anna all day and wasn't excepting anyone. She was surprised to hear someone knock on her door. Dartin had a key and usually came right in. Elsa put Olaf down and walked over to the door. She opened up to a very concerned Anna.

"Froze! Are you okay? You were different today. I could tell." Anna told her. Elsa blinked. No one has ever been able to read her like that. No one except Dartin. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's forehead. "You're warm. Come on, let's sit you down." Without warning Anna stepped in the house, took off her shoes, and dragged Elsa to her own couch. "Hi Oalf." Anna whispered but nonetheless sat Elsa down. "Stay. I'll bring you an ice pack. That helps right?" Without waiting or expecting a response, Anna went to look for an Ice pack.

Elsa just sat there. Why was Anna doing all of this? Elsa stood as Anna came in the room.

"No. Sit back down-" Anna stopped her words and changed it into a gasp as she tripped over Olaf who jumped away quickly. Elsa shut her eyes tightly, trying not to wince at the pain in her back. "Ow..." Anna whined softly as she used her arms to lift herself over Elsa. The two girls' eyes widened as they stared into each other's eyes, blushing madly.

Ten minutes. They spent ten minutes staring at each other. Just staring... Goodness Elsa could barely take it anymore. Anna's face was so close. Her expression adorable beyond a baby's power. Elsa's eyes traveled over Anna's face, counting freckles and the way her nose would flutter when her breath hitched. She stopped at Anna's lips. Thin pink lips she was dying to kiss.

What? NO. Elsa was not dying to kiss Anna. No. Not at all. She wouldn't allow it. It wasn't normal. Wanting to kiss a person you barely knew. Even more so when the person was the same gender as you.

Elsa sat up slowly, letting Anna know to get off. Anna jumped off of the blonde when she realized what happened.

"I'm so sorry! Omg, I'm sorry, this is terrible, not that you're terrible! I'm terrible! You're gorgeous, Wait what?" Anna bit her lower lip as both girls' blush raised yet again. Anna spun around and picked up the ice pack. "Here." She said holding it out to Elsa, keeping her head turned to the side and staring straight ahead. Elsa got up and took the pack to put it back. Without thinking, as she passed Anna she kissed her cheek lightly and walked away.

Anna stood their. Her face redder than the strawberries she loved and ate.

_Elsa Froze kissed my cheek..._

A grin slowly spread across Anna's face.

_ELSA FROZE KISSED MY CHEEK!_

Anna could jump off the walls, fly to the moon and back, run into the kitchen, pick Elsa up in her arms, spin around and kiss her.

Instead she stood there. Smiling like the goof she was.

Elsa hoped the chill of the freezer would calm the heat of her face as she put away the ice pack. Why did she do that!? Kissed Anna on the cheek like it was nothing!? Not to mention the fact she'd do it again. Stop it! How could she do that? Just because of that pout and she couldn't help herself? No...Could it be? Elsa groaned and shut the freezer door.

Anna Sun was going to make her life unbelievably difficult from this point on.

"You okay?" Anna asked in a joyous tone. Elsa jumped a little and slapped a smile on her face and nodded. Anna grabbed her wrist and pulled Elsa down a hall. "Let's go to your room to lay you down, the couch didn't really work." She said smiling as she grabbed a door handle.

"NO!" Elsa yelled now in front of the door. Anna retracted her hand and held it to her chest. Elsa was covering the door with her body the best she could with her head down and staring at ground. "Elsa...?" Anna asked.

Elsa swallowed and stood up straight. She took Anna's hand gently. "You can't go in there." No one could go in there except Elsa herself. It was dear to her and she wasn't sure about letting other people in yet. Elsa's voice was naturally even but not mono tone like it always was.

Anna held Elsa's hand and squeezed it. "If it's that your room is dirty, mine is probably worse." She told the blonde.

Elsa looked up and smiled at the chestnut haired girl. "No... You just can't..." She _tried _to explain.

Anna didn't want to push it and smiled at the girl. "Alright. What ever you want." She replied with a smile. Elsa smiled back warmly at the girl.

_Anna Sun...you are truly something special._

* * *

Anna didn't study nor did Elsa make her. Instead Anna spent most of the day making sure Elsa was alright and not sick. The only time she let Elsa get up was for her to go to the bathroom or wash her hands to eat what ever Anna had made.

And the entire time Elsa was putting puzzle pieces together. Still trying to wrap her head around everything. Not every puzzle piece was fitting, but Elsa knew what the big picture would be when she was done. It was a question she didn't want to answer without thinking more on it.

_Are you OKAY with be in love Anna? _

Elsa sighed and watched as Anna played with Olaf happily. She had stayed by her side for more than 3 hours without knowing if Elsa was truly sick or not. But Anna was willing to put her time into finding out. Elsa smiled. Maybe Anna was too good or too different for Elsa. Or maybe it's what made them so perfect. Like a Yin and Yang affect.

Anna looked over at Elsa and smiled at her. Picking Olaf up and making him wave to her with his little left paw. Elsa covered her lips lightly with her fingers as she giggled.

The door opened and a male voice started talking. "Elsa, I brought-" Dartin stopped what he was saying as he saw Anna smiling at Elsa and her returning it gladly. He held the bags he had in his hands with fists and his jaw clenched. Both Elsa and Anna turned to him. He let the bags drop to the floor with a thud. "Here." He almost spit. Then he turned on his heel and marched out the door. Elsa stared at the bags with a blank expression, her eyes sort of pitied him. _Dartin..._ She thought to herself.

Anna put Olaf down and picked up the bags. She then placed them on the counter and emptied them. Elsa blinked and looked at Anna. It was like the girl lived here already. She watched as Anna's eyes gleamed as she took out the last thing in the bag. She rushed over to Elsa and sat down next to her, talking fairly quickly. "Ok,so he brought mostly fruit-which I will put away later- but he also brought you...CHOCOLATES! Elsa, why didn't you tell me you liked chocolates!?"

Elsa shrugged and grinned at the overly excited girl. "Because I don't." Elsa stated. Anna looked up at her confused, she thought Dartin knew everything about Elsa. Were the chocolates for himself? "I love chocolate." Elsa added.

Anna's eyes gleamed again. "You should have told me! I would have brought you some." She said starting to open the box. Elsa looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. Anna glanced at her and smiled. "I want you to be happy! If chocolate makes you happy I would bring it." Anna told her. Something in Elsa's chest was happening and it felt wonderful.

Anna picked out a chocolate and held to Elsa's mouth. "Here." She said with a grin. Elsa blushed. _She's going to feed me? _As if reading her mind Anna nodded. "Come on, or I'll eat it myself." She proclaimed. Elsa closed her eyes and took the chocolate; lightly grazing Anna's fingers with her lips. Anna blushed a deep red again. Elsa opened her eyes. They were narrow and had glint of something Anna didn't know what. But on Anna's behalf, it was sexy. Anna swallowed and picked up another piece. Elsa took the chocolate; her tongue flicked out and licked one of Anna's chocolate covered fingers. Anna was getting extremely hot. Elsa wasn't fully aware of what she was doing.

Anna reached down to pick up another chocolate but Elsa grabbed her wrist. "Eat some yourself." Elsa offered picking up a piece and holding it out. Anna gulped again but still took the piece. Suddenly Elsa kissed the corner of Anna's mouth. Blush? No, if Elsa kept this up it would be her natural color. "You had chocolate." Elsa explained later. Anna noticed how Elsa was being bold. _Well, two can play that game. _

Anna picked up a piece and leaned in as she gave it to Elsa. Elsa just wasn't affected by this and it actually back fired as she grabbed Anna's wrist wand sucked on the fingers; licking them clean of chocolate. Anna pouted but wasn't done. Elsa took the box and then picked up a chocolate and put only some of it in her mouth.

Anna's eyes widened. "Don't finish them without me!" She whined. Elsa held the box over her head and stuck out her head; silently offering the chocolate she had in her mouth. Anna stared at those eyes filled with mischief. Anna looked into Elsa's eyes. _Does she mean this? Does she seriously want this? _

**Neither **one of them knew. But there wasn't anything Elsa could think of at the moment to stop it. Not that she was trying to.

Anna's eyelids started to drop as she leaned in closer. Maybe she could take the chocolate without actually touching lips. But she _REALLY REALLY _wanted too_. _Elsa closed her eyes and waited for the contact. Thing was, was she ready for this?

* * *

DON'T HATE ME! I'm stopping here, **FOR NOW**! The next update will be quicker than the last two have been so please don't send spiders over my house. I have two families of wild birds living on my window that sing with me in the morning, I will use them as self defense! I don't think they'd listen to me but it's worth a try! So thank you all for waiting so long for this! The next will be quicker, other than that,

Keep calm and call batman!

GOODNIGHT FANFICTION! (DAY?)

~Music


	8. Can you feel the love tonight?

Who's excited? I am...not. Kinda bored in fact. But yeah, here's your chapter cuz you guys deserve it. This took longer than it should have, I'm sorry guys.

Enjoy.

* * *

There was something there. So sudden and strong. What was it? This feeling? It was...amazing.

Anna had leaned in, only aiming for the chocolate. Their lips lightly grazed each other and that was it. Anna pressed harder on to the cold lips given to her. They only pulled away to swallow the forgotten chocolate.

The two girls stared at each other. Their heart rates were far above where they should have been. Anna blushed madly, taking in the kiss they just shared. She felt ten again. Like a kid getting her first kiss and having such an unexplainable feeling. She got off of Elsa and sat next to the blonde with her hands in her lap. She stared at her hands and watched Elsa through the corner of her eye put the chocolates on the table.

"I...Uh.." Anna tried to speak, wanted to add something to the silence but nothing came to mind to save her. Elsa's silence didn't help either.

Elsa was busy battling herself in her head.

What the hell did she just do? Just kissed the girl! Wanted to, did it, and didn't stop to deny it or fight it! What was wrong with her?! This wasn't supposed to happen. It was **never ** supposed to happen.

Anna sighed and got up. "I'm going to put away the fruit." Anna told her. Elsa nodded slightly while bending over and taking Olaf in her hands. He wiggled his nose and tail, clearly happy about something unknown. Anna came back with a small carrot and handed it to Elsa with a smile. She hoped if she pretended the kiss was normal or simply didn't happen, then Elsa would feel comfortable again.

Elsa accepted it and gave to Olaf, his blue nose seemed to light up as he nibbled it excitedly. The two girls giggled, letting the awkwardness fade into the air.

* * *

They stayed with each other until 7. Until the sky got dark and Sonya and messaged her to know if she was still at Elsa's house. They had laughed and watched movies. Dartin never came back after the first time. She wondered if he had actually gone home. Anna kissed Olaf on top of his head and smiled at Elsa while putting him back down.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Anna told her.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Come again whenever you want." She offered.

Anna grinned with shinning eyes. "I'll take your word for that." She said. With that the redhead slipped on her shoes and left.

* * *

Anna skipped all the way back home while smiling like an idiot. She wondered if she should walk Elsa to school the next day! It would fun! More so since she got Elsa to open up to her! At least a little! Didn't Dartin say she barely spoke to any one? She spoke a lot with Anna! Okay, not _a lot _but more than average!

Anna grinned to herself,already planning the next day in her head. She'd walk Elsa to school! Be her royal knight as she protected her along the way. Anna grinned at the thought.

* * *

Elsa sighed in content. She was happy beyond compare. She locked the door and took Olaf to her bed room. She put him on her bed and went over to her desk. Elsa sat down, rested her head in her arms and stared at a picture of a man and a women pushing a little girl on a swing. They were smiling and laughing, enjoying each other the most they possibly could. A moment of happiness frozen in time. Elsa smiled at the picture.

"You remember that girl we talked about last night? She came over today because she _cares about me. _She makes me very happy Mom, I know you would have liked her. I actually talk to her! I feel safe with her. Just like you wanted me to, right Dad? To be comfortable with people? I think she's doing that." Elsa told the picture with a smile. She stared at it for a while long before she wished it a goodnight. Shutting off her light and putting Olaf in his bed on the floor; Elsa feel asleep content, knowing her parents would have loved to meet Anna.

* * *

Anna smiled the entire morning while getting ready. Giving Sonya a hug and telling her to say Hi to Meg for her.

"What bit you?" Sonya asked with a smile, even though she knew.

Anna spun around to her and grinned. "Elsa Froze." Anna said simply.

Sonya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, so **_that's _**what you were doing last night over at her house." Sonya said wiggling her eyebrows. Anna blushed madly and shook her head.

"See you at school!" Anna yelled, wanting to escape but Sonya would pay for teasing her.

Sonya nodded while waving her off. She picked up a drink and started drinking it. "Oh! Don't randomly make out with Meg today Okay?" Sonya spit out the juice she had as the door slammed shut. She raised one eyebrow at it.

_Stupid kid. _Sonya thought to herself with a small smile. Though she would never actually do that, she wasn't with Meg.

* * *

Anna skipped up to Elsa's door and did a fancy knock. Elsa opened up the door and Anna stared at her greatness. She was wearing the same school uniform. Navy blue skirt with a white blouse, her tie the same color as the skirt. She had a head band like all the other days, her bangs in front and the rest of the hair behind her head band in a single braid.

_The same as every day but always more amazing in a way. _

Anna thought to herself. Elsa stared at the girl in front of her as well. What was Anna doing here? She even beat Dartin here. Anna snapped out of her dream land and grinned up at Elsa. "Oh! I came to walk you to school." She explained. Elsa continued to stare. Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "You have your bag right? Then let's go!" Anna said excitedly. Elsa smiled at the chirpy girl and shut the door behind her.

Anna chatted on their way to the school. Elsa didn't mutter a single word, she only offered Anna a small smile. Half way there three girls started walking towards them; wearing the same thing as Elsa. Anna glanced up to Elsa, noticing her face went blank. She noticed that Elsa never had that expression when they were alone. In fact, Elsa only spoke to Anna when they were alone! Was Elsa embarrassed to be with Anna?

"Elsa!...Um, what is _that _doing with you?" Snow said, pointing a finger at Anna as if she was a disgusting dwarf. Anna huffed while Belle gave Snow a look. Snow rolled her eyes and grabbed Elsa's wrist. "Come on, let's get you away from _that _before you get a disease." She said walking away. The two girls following behind her. Elsa looked back, her eyes flickering for Anna. Hoping that she would know she didn't mean for any of this to happen.

Anna sighed as Elsa was dragged around the corner. She kicked rocks as she went the same to school in the same direction.

* * *

Sonya, Kristoff, and Megara sat with Anna for lunch. Anna picked at her food as her friends stared at the usually chirpy redhead.

"Um, Anna. You alright?" Sonya asked. Anna shrugged.

Meg frowned. "Did Froze hurt you?" She asked.

Anna's head shot up, shaking madly. "No!Nonononono! Never!" She panicked. Kristoff rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the mentions of Froze.

Anna glanced around the court yard, she found the blonde she was looking for and went back to her normal routine of staring at the girl all lunch. Meg smacked her arm and Anna turned to her. "What?" She asked.

Meg giggled. "Stop being such a creep!" She laughed. Anna rolled her eyes while huffing. She then returned to staring at Elsa, but Elsa wasn't there. Anna's eyes scanned the court several times. Had Elsa really caught her staring? Did she seriously scare her off? Anna began to panic. _Where are you...!? _

Anna felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump. She turned around to see Froze, her eyes smiled at the cuteness of Anna but only Anna noticed. To everyone else she had less expression than a brick. Anna resisted the urge to jump up and hug the girl; instead she stayed seated, waiting for Elsa to do something. Elsa beckoned for Anna to follow her, which Anna did without hesitation.

As the two girls walked away Meg and Sonya smiled at each other.

"Look's like the Ice Queen let someone in, and that guest is more than happy to be there." Sonya said. Kristoff huffed.

"I know, pretty soon either Snow Queen comes with us to hang out, or Anna's not going in general." Another huff from Kristoff. He stabbed at his plate angrily. Bringing no mercy to the uneaten food. Meg and Sonya eyed the boy and then smirked at each other. They then replaced their smirks with saddened faces.

"Boy, I'm sure going to miss Anna." Sonya said with a sigh while resting her head in her hand. Her voice sort of teasing and fake.

Kristoff stopped stabbing and raised his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, taking it VERY seriously.

Sonya huffed. "Don't you realize? Dartin practically LIVES over at Elsa's house and they aren't together! Once those two start dating we won't see them for sure." She explained.

Meg nodded. "Anna won't even sleep over, they might even share a bed." Meg said in a depressing tone. Kristoff stared at the two girls shocked, not wanting to believe them. "I can see what's happening." Meg added, her tone still strong.

"What!?" Kristoff asked, panic raising higher than ever.

"And they don't have a clue!" Meg added. She shook her head and sighed. "They'll full in love and here's the bottom line. Our group is down by two." Kristoff raised an eyebrow. This was sounding familiar.

Sonya leaned against Kristoff with a sigh. "_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!?" _She sang. Kristoff shoved her off and the two girls start laughing hysterically. Teasing their friend was too much fun, they didn't care that the entire yard was staring at them. Kristoff crossed his arms, not seeing Anna was not a joking matter.

* * *

GAHH! IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'M ASHAMED! (Cried like a baby in the corner*) WAAAAAA!

...Okay, I'm better. Okay! Topics to think about!

Where Elsa is taking Anna?

Where is Dartin and what is he doing?

That's pretty much it. Again, Sorry it's so short! I will try extra hard on the next one because I have some things planned. :) Also! I know the lyircs weren't correct I made Meg change them to fit the situation.

GOODNIGHT!

PS: I haven't edited it yet, I will tomorrow, I just hope I didn't screw up too much.

~Music


End file.
